


Sweet and Soft

by LoBoat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Its literally only fluff, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Thor's a king, they're all human, this is trash but im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBoat/pseuds/LoBoat
Summary: Before the blonde can speak Bucky’s leaning up on his toes, leveraging himself against Thor’s strong chest and pressing two quick kisses to Thor’s cheeks. He slips out of Thor’s reach before the blond can speak and disappears into the shadows.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Sweet and Soft

The first time it happens Thor’s pleasantly surprised. He’s just come from a gathering of his warriors, celebrating yet another victory when Bucky materializes out of what seems to be thin air. He’s drowning in one of Thor’s sweaters, long brown hair braided out of his face. He’s smiling, a mischievous glint to his eyes as he darts up to Thor. Before the blonde can speak Bucky’s leaning up on his toes, leveraging himself against Thor’s strong chest and pressing two quick kisses to Thor’s cheeks. He slips out of Thor’s reach before the blond can speak and disappears into the shadows. Thor’s left, cheeks tingling and a stupid smile stretching across his lips as he heads back to his quarters. 

He sees Bucky a couple hours later, sharing a laugh with Valkyrie, grey eyes dancing with mirth. He catches Thor’s eye across the courtyard and mutters something to her before bounding across the space. Thor manages to catch him this time, his hands settling on Bucky’s slim waist. Bucky’s grinning once more, his hands reaching up to cup Thor’s face and tug him to Bucky’s level. The kiss lands on Thor’s forehead this time, his plush lips brushing a kiss to his sun warmed skin before he slips out of Thor’s grasp and across the courtyard. 

Thor doesn’t see Bucky at lunch, he’s greeted instead by a small package wrapped in bright yellow paper sitting on the counter. He’s already looked through their rooms, discovered Bucky’s nowhere to be found, and resigned himself to spend the meal alone. He grabs the parcel and slides into the seat, tugging gently at the string that ties it together. Inside is a covered dish, still warm, and Thor finds his favorite stew inside. A slip of paper is taped to the top of the dish with Bucky’s messy scrawl across the stark surface. There isn’t an explanation inside for the surprise or how Bucky’s been acting all morning, simply an XO -Buck and a small heart haphazardly scribbled in. 

Thor tucks into the stew nonetheless, appreciating the effort Bucky put into preparing him lunch, thumbing at the corner of the note the whole time. He remains alone for the meal, Bucky clearly occupied wherever he’s lurking. 

Thor’s got another meeting directly after lunch, this one much less enjoyable than the previous. He finds his mind wandering as numerous governors insisting on how the resources of Asgard should be delegated. He’s nearly too distracted to feel a small ball of paper bouncing off his leg. Thor discreetly leans down, unballing the small scrap of paper to reveal Bucky’s handwriting once more. This note instructs him to look at the window. He struggles to hide a chuckle when he sees Bucky propped in the window sill, no doubt dangling from the ledge. He blows Thor a kiss before dropping away from sight. 

He doesn’t spot Bucky again until evening. Bucky’s back is turned to him which gives Thor the opportunity to sneak up on him in return. He quickens his pace, taking care to keep his footsteps light as he approaches. When he’s within reach, Thor wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist tugging him against his chest and spinning him around. Thor delights in the squawk of indignation Bucky lets out, hands grasping at Thor’s larger ones. The blonde puts him down, spinning Bucky in his grasp to face him. 

“I believe that it’s my turn to surprise you Little Dove,” Thor smiles, a hand sliding up Bucky’s side to cup at the brunette’s face. “What has gotten into you today?”

“Nothin,” Bucky grins back, his hands fisted in the bottom of Thor’s jacket. “Just love you ‘s all.”

“I love you too James. Call it presumptuous but I’ve drawn us both a bath. There’s a bottle of wine and your favorite chocolates if you’re interested.” Thor’s barely gotten the words from his lips before Bucky’s kissing him, properly this time. 

“You had me at bath,” Bucky mumbles against Thor’s lips, pulling away and dashing down the corridor that leads to their quarters. Thor follows along, fingers working at the buttons on his shirt as he goes.


End file.
